pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor Class (AC)
Armor Class Your Armor Class (AC) represents how hard it is for opponents to land a solid, damaging blow on you. It’s the attack roll result that an opponent needs to achieve to hit you. Your AC is equal to the following: * 10 + armor bonus + shield bonus + Dexterity modifier + other bonuses Note that armor limits your Dexterity bonus, so if you’re wearing armor, you might not be able to apply your whole Dexterity bonus to your AC (see Table: Armor and Shields). Sometimes you can’t use your Dexterity bonus (if you have one). If you can’t react to a blow, you can’t use your Dexterity bonus to AC. If you don’t have a Dexterity bonus, your AC does not change. Armor Class Bonuses Armor Class bonuses are numerical values that are added to checks and statistical scores. Most bonuses have a type, and as a general rule, bonuses of the same type are not cumulative (do not “stack”)—only the greater bonus granted applies. The important aspect of bonus types is that two bonuses of the same type don’t generally stack. With the exception of dodge bonuses, most circumstance bonuses, and racial bonuses, only the better bonus of a given type works. Bonuses without a type always stack, unless they are from the same source. Armor Bonus * An armor bonus applies to armor class and is granted by armor or by a spell or magical effect that mimics armor. Armor bonuses stack with all other bonuses to armor class (even with natural armor bonuses) except other armor bonuses. An armor bonus doesn’t apply against touch attacks, except for armor bonuses granted by force effects (such as the Mage Armor spell) which apply against incorporeal touch attacks, such as that of a shadow. Shield Bonus * A shield bonus improves armor class and is granted by a shield or by a spell or magic effect that mimics a shield. Shield bonuses stack with all other bonuses to AC except other shield bonuses. A magic shield typically grants an enhancement bonus to the shield’s shield bonus, which has the effect of increasing the shield’s overall bonus to AC. A shield bonus granted by a spell or magic item typically takes the form of an invisible, tangible field of force that protects the recipient. A shield bonus doesn’t apply against touch attacks. Enhancement Bonus * Enhancement bonuses apply to your armor to increase the armor bonus it provides. Multiple enhancement bonuses on the same object does not stack, only the highest bonus applies. Does not apply to Touch Attacks. Deflection Bonus * Magical deflection effects ward off attacks and improve your AC. Deflection bonuses stack with all other bonuses to AC except other deflection bonuses. A deflection bonus applies against touch attacks. Natural Armor Bonus * If your race has a tough hide, scales, or thick skin you receive a bonus to your AC. Natural armor bonuses stack with all other bonuses to armor class (even with armor bonuses) except other natural armor bonuses. Some magical effects (such as the Barkskin spell) grant an enhancement bonus to the creature’s existing natural armor bonus, which has the effect of increasing the natural armor’s overall bonus to armor class. A natural armor bonus doesn’t apply against touch attacks. Dodge Bonus * Dodge bonuses represent actively avoiding blows. Any situation that denies you your Dexterity bonus also denies you dodge bonuses. (Wearing armor, however, does not limit these bonuses the way it limits a Dexterity bonus to AC.) Unlike most sorts of bonuses, dodge bonuses stack with each other. Insight Bonus * An insight bonus improves performance of a given activity by granting the character an almost precognitive knowledge of what might occur. Multiple insight bonuses on the same character or object do not stack. Only the highest insight bonus applies. Sacred/Profane Bonus * A sacred-''' or '''profane bonus (or penalty) stems from the power of good or evil. Multiple sacred/profane bonuses on the same character or object do not stack. Only the highest such bonus applies. Size Bonus/Penalty * You receive a bonus or penalty to your AC based on your size. See Table: Size Modifiers. Touch Attacks Some attacks completely disregard armor, including shields and natural armor—the aggressor need only touch a foe for such an attack to take full effect. In these cases, the attacker makes a touch attack roll (either ranged or melee). When you are the target of a touch attack, your AC doesn’t include any armor bonus, shield bonus, or natural armor bonus. All other modifiers, such as your size modifier, Dexterity modifier, and deflection bonus (if any) apply normally. Some creatures have the ability to make incorporeal touch attacks. These attacks bypass solid objects, such as armor and shields, by passing through them. Incorporeal touch attacks work similarly to normal touch attacks except that they also ignore cover bonuses. Incorporeal touch attacks do not ignore armor bonuses granted by force effects, such as the Mage Armor spell and Bracers of Armor magic item. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lore Category:Gameplay Category:Combat Category:Dexterity Category:Monk